It's Just Starting
by Nickia
Summary: Snape has a job, but he disobeys. All Sky wants to is be the best Death Eater of all, The Dark Lord has his goal and that only.
1. Snape's Job

"The Dark Lord has his wishes Snape." I spat without looking back

"But, how am I supposed to get him here?" He whispered

"You find that out for your self. It's your job. This way maybe you can make up for your ignorance!" then I aperated away.

Snape stood there a mean, nasty, puzzled look on his face. Not a good combo. _How am I supposed to get him here? With him disaperating every few seconds, and with those Granger and Weasley friends of his by his side. There's only one way to get him here for the Dark Lord…_

"Snape!" Bellatrix's voice shattered the air like broken glass.

"What do you want Bella?" he slowly turned around on his heel.

"Sky tells you to get to it now, or she'll kill you her self." She crackled "But I think your going to die anyways!" she sang out.

"Not before you! _Avada Ke-_"he couldn't finish,

"Crucio! You didn't think you could kill me did you? I mean me being the Dark Lord's favorite and all. Well under Sky that is." She snarled. Snape couldn't do anything or say anything for that matter, for he was writhing around like a worm caught on a sidewalk. "But, of course, I can't kill you now. I wish so much I could, but the Dark Lord bids you to do the job, then I can kill you how ever I want!" then she disaperated.

_Great, what am I going to do now? Either I get Potter, and bring him to the Dark Lord, and get killed by Bella, or not get Potter, and let Sky kill me. Great. Well I'll go with Bella killing me. Who knows what Sky would do to me!_

"Now the hard part." Serverus muttered to him self, "Finding Potter, and bring him to the Dark Lord." He aperated to where Sky was. Of course, at what's left of the Three Broomsticks. "Sky, do you have any leads to where Potter is" he made sure to spit at the name.

"Yes, 400 miles due North of Hogwarts, in the forest. Now, get to it, before I rip your head off right here and now."

"Okay, I'll be back in a week with Potter, and his friends what do you want me to do with them?"

"Kill them, they aren't useful. But only if they put up a fight. They might not since you were once their professor." She said less mean this time.

"If I don't succeed?" he asked nervous

"You die. I'll be doing it. How ever I want." She smirked "Either you be back in one week exactly, with Potter, and his friends dead; be dead; or don't ever show up, and I'll hunt you down and kill you my self." Snape didn't say anything, before he disaperated to go find Harry.

_Either be back in one week exactly, with Potter, and his friends dead; be dead; or don't ever show up, and I'll hunt you down and kill you myself._ The words replayed again and again as if it was a broken record in his brain, and it couldn't ever stop. Over, and over.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRY?" he heard the shriek of a girl, or a non-manly man

"I-I-I don't know, it was as if something took over me."

"Well, maybe the locket made you do it Harry." Someone else said

"Take it off Harry, you need to take it off!" the other person commanded

"Hermione, quiet down, someone will hear us!"

"Oh Ron, calm down, we have this place secure!" Hermione shouted

"But you never know, maybe someone will know how to get around our spells.


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

"RON! What are you doing?" Hermione screamed.

"Making sure no one is out there! What else?" after Ron said this Snape hid behind a bush.

"Fine! If you feel you must!" when they finally went to bed, Snape snuck in, _I wish Dumbledore was here. He would be able to tell me what to do, and how to get around Sky._ _I guess I'll have to do what Dumbledore told me to do._ "Expecto Patrounum!" he whispered and a silver doe appeared. He made sure Harry was on watch so he would go and get the sword. After Harry had gotten it, he had a vision. It was a weird one, as if someone was in his head…"Now, Sky, do you know where Severus is?" he saw the Dark Lord pacing around a dark blue room. "My Lord," she purred, "He's in The Forest of Dean. He betrayed us. May I kill him now?"

"No, I am sorry Sky, but I will kill him later. When the time comes. But don't worry it will come, and very soon." He smiled, but from him, it was no good smile. It was rather creepy. When the vision was over, Snape had the most scared face a man could ever have. After he recovered, he aperated to the most desert place he could think of; the Riddle House.

When he walked in, he went straight up the stairs, and that's when he heard it.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive here, Snape." He said sternly

"How'd you know I was going to be here?" he stuttered baffled

"I've known you for seventeen and a half years. I know you well."

"Was it that or did you see into my mind like you do with everybody else, but your oh so beloved Sky?" he was surprised by his braveness.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"N-nothing, M-my Lord"

"I should just kill you now for that, but I think I will spare you. Only because I think you could still be of my use, but as soon as I find out you aren't, I WILL kill you!"

"Yes, my lord."

"You are dismissed."

"Okay." He bowed and started to leave when he heard a loud crack.

"My lord, why did you just let him go?" Sky questioned

"All will be revealed in time my dear." The he slowly got up,

"But you know he betrayed us." She rushed to his side.

"Yes, I know, and I knew he would ever since I wouldn't spare Lily Potter."

"The muggle you killed?" Sky excitedly

"Yes. That's her." He sighed

"What's wrong my lord?"

"Oh, just that now that I think about it; I may have more traitors with me than even I may know."

"Well not me my lord! I would never!" she shrieked

"I know you wouldn't," He said as he petted her hair, "But if you could, I have a job for you."

"Yes any thing!" she stood up.

"I would like you to find out who is really truthful. You may do what ever you like, but kill them; and start with Bellatrix will you?" he stated calmly.

"What? Bellatrix is a traitor?" she screamed

"No, no, no, no. Well, I don't know to be truthful. She is always trying to get the things that I won't tell anybody."

"Okay, My Lord, I will start with her, and I'll get right on it." She left with an evil smile. As soon as she apperated away, Nagini slithered in.

"Why hello, Nagini, where have you been?" he smiled. Hisses were heard from the snake and of course he knew what the huge snake was saying. "Really? How did Wormtail act this time?" More hisses were heard. He chuckled. "That would've been a sight to see; but remember, don't kill him he could still be of use to us." Again, more hisses. "Yes, yes Nagini I will make sure I tell you when you are allowed to kill Wormtail. Oh, and by the way, I don't want you to be straying away from me anymore. I fear that Harry Potter know about my horcruxes." Then there was a knock at the door.

"My Lord, there is a slight problem…" the voice whispered

"What is it Sky?" he questioned

"Bellatrix, is no where to be found. No one has seen her for two weeks now ever since you sent her away."

"WHAT? ONE OF MY BEST DEATH EATERS IS DEAD?"

"I didn't say that" she half whispered

"BUT YOU IMPLIED IT!"

"No,"

"SHUSH! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU NOW!"

"No please!" she begged

"Your right, I won't I would miss you to much." He softened

"Really?" she purred

"Yes, Sky I would. I have never felt this way about any of my other Death Eaters before."

"Really" _I can't believe this is happening!_

"Yes." He pulled her close, and then stopped "We can't. Now go finish your job." He rushed her away. "So close Nagini, but so far away why must it be like this? No, I have to focus on what I have to do."


End file.
